Finding The Missing Member Of The Family
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: Anne and Gilbert return to Green Gables after the War. This is the story of the year that it took them to locate Dominic; getting him home to them.


**Title: **_Finding The Missing Member Of The Family _

**Summary: **_Anne and Gilbert return to Green Gables after the War. This is the story of the year that it took them to locate Dominic; getting him home to them. _

**Rating: **_T_

**Categories: **_Family/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Spiritual/ Angst/ Drama/ Suspense/ Crime/ Humor/ Tragedy_

**Author's Note: **_I have decided to bridge the gap between Anne of Green Gables & Road to Avonlea. Seeing how Kevin Sullivan kept Anne and Gilbert young during WWI – I have decided that they are included in the Road to Avonlea time line. Sides with Rachel Lynde as the bridge too the two series – it is just fitting that Anne and Gil are well acquitted with the King family. _

_With it being stated in "Happy Christmas Miss King" that Hetty has been teaching at the Avonlea school house for forty years – that's not all to according true. Seeing how Anne was taught by Mr. Phillips & Miss. Stacey before she herself had taught for two years. That is still true. I'm just going to change Hetty's teaching years to thirty five years instead of forty. But everything that Hetty has said about remembering each and every one of her students still stand._

_As for where Sarah Stanley stands – I don't know if Anne had been living or really having any long visits to Avonlea when Sarah stayed in Avonlea. After all Sarah had only remained in Avonlea for six years before she went off to finishing school. I don't know if Avonlea could handle TWO 'Story Girls' at the same time._

_I loved Davy in the Anne books. But; I also loved him in the Road to Avonlea series. I'm going to keep Davy and Dora Keith being the age that they were by the end of Avonlea series. But; Davy was old enough to enlist before WWI ended – he served with Felix after Felix healed; and returned to the front. Davy has the special bond with Anne just like in the novels. _

_Paul Irving will be popping up in this story also. I don't know if I'm going to change him due to the war or not. Once he makes an appearance I'll make up my mind. In a way I want him to be unchanged from that little dreamer that we got to know in "Anne of Avonlea" and "Anne of the Island". But WWI had changed a lot. It changed Anne. (Not just young Anne as Kevin S. gave us – but it changed her in 'Rilla of Ingleside' at the loss of her son Walter). _

_Anne will always remain a dreamer. No matter what the great war has done to her. She will always dream of better times. But her dreams have grown since she first was introduced in Anne of Green Gables. But she will forever remain our beloved Anne. _

**PRELUDE:**

**HOME ONCE MORE**

The moment her foot stepped off the ship; Anne rushed towards the telegram station. Rushing in she breathed out; "I need to send an telegram to Ms. Kit Garrison. Jack's dying wish was for me to raise Dominic. Please inform me that you are safe; and we can find a way for Dominic to be returned to me. My husband and I can travel to New York if you feel that you can't come to Prince Edward Island. Yours loving; Anne Blythe." She watched in breathless silence as the man wrote out her message. "If there is a way to send this through the wires; I'll gladly pay the extra price."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Blythe but nothing is going through the wires at this time. The armed forces still have top priority." The man shrugged his shoulders. "I'll make sure this telegram is sent out with the next load."

"I understand." Anne sadly replied. She fully knew that the fate of one little boy wasn't top priority to anyone but her. She knew that she could eventually talk her way through this most important need – but it would be wasted time – when the telegram could be in Kit's hands by the time she got the wire sent. She turned around and left the office to find Gilbert standing staring out at the water.

Slipping her right arm though Gilbert's arm. "I couldn't get a wire sent." She stared out at the water. "I just want to find Dominic. I want to hold him; and never let him go ever again." Resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"You will." Gilbert promised. He promised himself that he would move Heaven and Earth to find that little boy. To bring him back to his beloved Anne. Even through he had yet to meet Jack's son; Dominic had craved a place in his own heart. "We'll have our son back with us as soon as God will's it." He rested his head against his beloved wife's head.

"I love you." Anne whispered.

"I love you." Gilbert whispered back. "I never want to be separated from you ever again."

"Where ever you go; I go." Anne promised.

"God willing; we'll remain in Canada. Prince Edward Island." Gilbert tightened his hold on his beloved.

"Home." Anne whispered.

"Home." Gilbert promised.

"Anne! Gilbert!" A voice screamed in delight behind them.

The Blythe's refuse to remove themselves from each other arms. They had been separated far to long. In far too dangerous circumstances for them to want to let one another go once more. As one they turned from the water and watched as a very excited Diana Wright rushed forward with sheer happiness on her face. Fred was right behind his wife; with worry etched on his face.

"Where's Dominic!" Fred demanded to Anne as he stood in front of her. "Why did you take him to France, Anne? He would have been safe here at Green Gables with me. Why did you take him!" His anger came rolling off him in waves. His concern for the little boy whom helped heal his wounded spirit right after his arm was amputated. The little boy whom made him and Anne a little family in London.

"Dominic would have been ripped from your arms; Fred." Anne steadily stated. "You would have been killed trying to protect him."

Fred angry shook his head. "I may have only one arm; Anne; but I would have managed to keep Dominic safe with me." His lips thinned tightly. "I would have kept that little boy safe."

"Keegan would have taken Dominic from you. Either he would have killed you; or allowed you to live. But; he would have taken Dominic. He would have tortured Dominic just to get Jack out of hiding. He would have killed Dominic to get to Jack." Tears rolled freely down Anne's cheeks. "I had to go to France, Fred. I had to take Dominic with me. I managed to get Dominic to Jack and his aunt Kit. He's safe with Kit. Hopefully in New York now."

Fred still had tightness around his heart; "So that's it. We don't get to see Dominic ever again."

"Jack was shot on the train." Anne lowly said. "Keegan finally got his revenge on Jack. I promised Jack that I'll raise Dominic."

"Go to New York and get him back home." Fred ordered.

"I need to make sure Kit is in New York. I don't want to go there; and find that she's not there." Anne breathed.

"You would move Heaven and Earth to find Gilbert; but you won't do the same for Dominic." Fred angerly spat out.

"I know you love Dominic; Fred; but what you just said to Anne was uncalled for." Gilbert said in a firm voice.

Fred turned his eyes to meet Gilbert's. "You were not there with us; Gilbert. You were not there for the two months that Anne and I were at Jack's London's apartment with Dominic. You didn't bond with that little baby boy. You didn't hold him to you during the air raids. You didn't fall in love with that little boy.

"You weren't there standing helpless by as Anne forcefully ripped him out of your one arm; and rushed off to the front with a baby boy in her arms. You weren't there scared out of your mind for the the little boy that you all ready thought of as your own – and your …." He shook his head as he voice died out. "You weren't there." He whispered.

Gilbert and Diana's eyes met in shock. They both realized that their beloveds had bonded even closer then they ever thought. They trusted in their loves. But; this situation was a very delicate one. How would the two small families hand living in the same house together? They both knew that until Dominic was found; and returned to Anne's arms; that they wouldn't dream of living apart. They just had to trust that their beloveds could honesty return to life away from their time in London.

"I sent a telegram. I would have sent a wire also; but the armed forces wouldn't allow it right now." Anne said. "I pray that Kit is in New York; and we'll hear from her within a month." She stepped up to Fred. "We'll have Dominic back in our arms soon; Fred. I promise you." She put her arms around the blond man, and hugged him.

"It's like something is missing inside; Anne." Fred chocked out in her neck. "I feel so helpless."

"We'll bring our boy home; Fred. I promise you that." Anne fiercely said.

Fred pulled Anne away from him. "Yes; he'll be home soon." He smiled wetly.

"We'll get the nursery prepared for him in the meantime." Diana said. "The room will of course be right across from your and Gilbert's; Anne." She stepped forward and slipped her arm through her husband's. "I want to hear all about how beautiful this little boy of ours is." She smiled.

Anne turned her eyes from Fred's and met Dianna's. "You'll fall in love with him the first moment you set eyes on him, Diana." She felt Gilbert's arm wrap around her back.

"I love him all ready." Diana softly smiled.

"It's time to get back home to Green Gables. The children can't wait to see you once more." Fred said in his usual soft voice. He nodded to the porters whom were standing behind the Blythe's with their things piled onto two trollies. He was glad that they decided to bring the wagon. He turned and with Diana at his side led the way to the wagon.

"I'm pleased that you guys have decided to keep the horses at Green Gables; and not a automobile." Anne said as Gilbert helped her up to the back of the wagon seat. "I never could dream of a automobile at Green Gables."

"You never shall." Dianna said as she sat down in the front of the wagon. She watched as Gilbert climbed up besides his wife. "You are quite right. Automobiles and Green Gables simply don't go together."

Fred settled in and after the porters were finished loading the luggage; he nicked the back of the horses with the reins and started back towards Avonlea. Back home. His thoughts still locked firmly on that innocent little baby boy whom he last held in England. At a train station. A train station filled to the brim with soldiers – and spies. Especially one traitorous spy whom wanted to harm that sweet little baby boy.

"Is Keegan still alive?" Anne's heart stopped at Fred's question. They were well into the country side now. "Has he been exposed yet? Has he been arrested for Jack's murder?"

"He hasn't been caught yet." Anne got out through the fear that had now entered her mind. She felt Gilbert's hand on her leg; and she gripped it with her right hand. She longed to be back out there searching for Dominic. She braved the war – the front lines – the enemy lines to find her beloved Gilbert. How could she not for the child that her chosen her to be his mother. She had to be out there looking for her beloved child. Her mouth opened to tell Fred to turn the wagon back to the water front.

"Anne, we _need_ to stay here." Gilbert softly said in her ear. "He can be much closer than we think. We'll know before the month is out. He's safe with Kit."

"I just need to feel his sweet head against my breast once more, Gil. I need to know that my son is safe." Anne whimpered in his chest.

"He will be. I promise you." Gilbert kissed the side of her head.

Fred was sorry that he brought up this fear to Anne. But; she had to realize the danger that Dominic still was in. If Keegan was still free to move about – what was to stop him from still going after Jack's son. He fully knew how much Anne loved they boy. Keegan could still use Dominic in his evil game against the government. He couldn't believe that they were in this situation in the first place. He never dreamt once that life could take a turn like this. Ever.

He slapped the reins against the horses flanks a little more roughly than he normally would. He just wanted to get back to Green Gables – that way the small family can set up a firm plan on locating Dominic; and finally bringing him home where he belonged.

Fred was still very deeply hurt; and angry over Anne taking Dominic with her to France. That boy had no business going into the a country where there was a war going on. He should have remained with him – going back to Canada. Anne should have remained with him. If Anne had been killed in France – and Gilbert returned home to Avonlea fully expecting to find her at Green Gables – and Fred had to tell Gil that Anne was over seas looking for him – and that they received word of her death. Fred knew that Gilbert would have held Anne's death on his head for all time. It was Fred's responsibility to protect Anne after all in England. He should have forced Anne to return to Canada with him. Too forget Jack's request of – whatever it was that he demanded Anne to do in France.

Fred had a hard enough time keeping Diana from killing him when he told her that Anne went to France; instead of returning to Canada with him. That he had failed to protect Anne. If he hadn't lost his arm in that battle – then Diana surely would have ripped it from his body.

Then word from Anne came. She had found Gilbert. Alive and well. They were coming home. Fred was so happy and relieved. He just knew that he would be seeing Dominic once more. But; his breath stopped when he saw Anne and Gilbert – but no Dominic in sight. He fully knew that Anne wouldn't let anyone else hold that little boy when they were finally home. So he knew that Dominic hadn't come with Anne. He grew angry at the thought that Dominic was still over there – in danger. He let his anger lose instead of calmly asking where he was.

Fred couldn't get the hurt from Anne's eyes out of his mind eye. Well he would apologize of course. But; his heart won't rest easy until Dominic was back with them. Safe and sound.

Anne opened her eyes as she felt the wagon pull to a stop. She looked before her at Green Gables. Her home. Yet not her home. _I wish Matthew and Marilla were still alive. I miss them dearly. _

"Anne-girl?" Gilbert voice seemed like it was come long off.

Anne blinked as found her husband's hand out stretched for her to take. She found that only she remained in the wagon. Diana and Fred were walking towards the house with their arms around each other. She was happy that they had found their way back to one another. She looked down into her beloved's up turned face. She was happy that she had found her own beloved. That he was alive and safe. That although the war has touched him – it hadn't destroyed him.

Gilbert knew that his beloved wouldn't rest easy until the little soul that she had already made her own was back in her arms again. That allow she had witnessed the horrors of war – she was still the innocent dreamer that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. That once the missing member of their family was home once more; then his Anne-girl would be a peace once more. He watched as she scooted over to his side of the wagon; and felt her hand firmly in his once more.

**END OF THE PRELUDE**

_Author's Note: This story will be mostly Anne's story: so it's under the 'Anne of Green Gables' section – although 'Road To Avonlea' plays heavily into this story. I'm just setting up the ground work to what I want the 'Avonlea' side to the story for when I move Gilbert & Anne to Glen St. Mary & of course later onto Ingleside. The Avonlea side stories will be located in the 'Road to Avonlea' section – Anne's stories will be kept in the AOGG section. _


End file.
